defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Jayse Ravenwest
Jayse is a man of personas. Mainly known as 'Soap' or 'Peasant' few know his real name, occupation or motives. As 'Soap' he works at The Smoking Blade as a friendly, flirtatious and slightly odd bouncer and bartender. Behind the scenes he's one of Ledgic's righthand men with an ear to the ground and pistol to his belt. He works as an undercover agent for Stormwind Intelligence under the alias 'Peasant' keeping his identity hidden and under a range of perfected accents. He's currently serving in the Fordragon Company's Special Operations unit as a Sergeant, this also being a cover for something less apparant on first glance. His life in the city's community is an undercover veil allowing him ties with both the criminal underworld and the upper echelons of aristocracy. He's apparant to be good natured, moraly decent if infact recklass.. yet a 'saint' would be the last word to describe him for those whom know him intimatly. Skilled in both tactical engagement and certain aspects of psycology along with a general paranoia and insatiable curiosity. He could be one of the most loyal allies you could have.. or on the other hand.. a dangerous adversiary when his mind is focused. Nothing seems to be certain.. yet. Description Physical Appearance Jayse Ravenwest, standing around 5ft 10inches being of an average height. A strict training regime he adhere's to since his time serving as a scout keeps him in solid condition despite the fact he smokes. He would look to be neither cleancut nor rugged, but somewhere inbetween. Preferring to keep his blonde hair very short paired with trimmed facial hair. Eyes being a deeper blue. A single tattoo depicting a bird-of-prey clutching a dagger adorns his right forearm, the insignia of his past military service. His left arm is adorned from the chest/shoulder down to the wrist by an intricate dragon motif and one he's quite proud of. A body sporadically touched in places with various cut, burn and gunshot scars give hint of a less then quiet life. General Demeanour There are two rather blurred sides to Jayse. One being a 'jack-the-lad' and a bit of a flirt. Offering patrons a slight wink and playful smile when working at 'The Smoking Blade'. The other.. silently guarded. Often preferring to observe rather then engage in general social interaction. He know's how to handle people and his personality will change accordingly. Deep down.. caring and fiercly loyal to those he deems 'close'. He's emotional and when taken offguard his heart evidently on his sleeve, often blinding him to reason. A trait he is working hard to overcome with help and focused training. Historical Synopsis Child in the Night Left at the Stormwind orphanage as a baby with a note bearing only the name "Jayse Ravenwest". Another forgotten son cast into the night for reasons unknown. His family and leinage have never been traced dispite best efforts. His upbringing was anything less then typical and when the city came under seige the journey was made to Lorderan, his childhood home. He spent the next eight years of his life in the city there. Fuelling a curious nature and passion for reading. It was something you could do alone as he didn't care for the company of his peers, quickly becoming a target for bullying. He would hide away most days somewhere in the city or surrounding fields, only to come back to, or being sought out by cruel namecalling. There's only so much someone can take.. Jayse snapped one afternoon in summer and set to fighting. In a suprise move he pinned the largest of the childen and proceeded to lay into him in a blind rage. He became aggressive and withdrawn, opting to lash out with a fist to anyone that dared confront him. Becoming known as a troublecauser, none would believe a word he said.. Truth or not.. The words of many against the pleas of one.. Nearing age nine he would spend night's awake as the other children slept, thinking about his real parents.. Dispair only returning to anger growing to resent the very word 'Adoption' whenever it arose. Coming of Age Jayse's life was to be given purpose one autumn afternoon when he met Adrian Daggertt. A tall standing sergeant in the Stormwind army. Jayse stood in awe, instantly captivated by his armour and a rather ornate sword to his side. The hilt golden and fashioned into a dragon's gaping maw. Now informally adopted it was with him he made the journey back to the new stormwind and upon arrival became his squire in the military. Everything about the soldiers life captivated him. Jayse would wake at the early hours long before anyone else, making sure everything was ready for the day ahead. Tending horses and other routine chores expected of him. In the evenings he would sit with the ranks listening to thier embelished tales of heroism, womanising and witty banter. He looked upto to Adrian as uncle rather then adopted parent, growing aspiration to be just like him. Through his teens they became quite close and was rarley often from his side. The evening's however were his own time and he used it wisely. The forest's of Elwynn became his training ground, using and practising anything he managed to 'borrow' from the armoury that night. Copying martial drill and learning to track forest animals, trying to get as close as he could without alerting. When his strength was sapped, he would take to a tree reading about military tactics, past battles and general history by candlelight. Adrian taught him discipline and morality, learning right from wrong. A few days a week he would spend away from his daily routine in schooling, something he quite enjoyed and unlike his time in the orphanage got on well with his peers. When he turned sixteen he was to start full military training. One of the proudest day's of his life. Wearing his tabard with pride, training fiercly until his body could take no more, often running himself into the ground. He grew strong and agile, favouring light arms over a larger weapon and heavy armour. This coupled with tactical knowledge put him in good stead with his superiors and upon turning eighteen became a fully trained scout. The Third War - Into the Fire The armies of the New Stormwind were at best still forming, not quite near the number of King Terenas forces stationed in the far north. Upon his entry into the scouts regiment Jayse's first assignment would prove to be a trial by fire. Rumours had circulated about an illness fast spreading through Lorderon and closer to home, the Stonemasons guild had orchestrated a revolt. Jayse's teeth were cut, door to door.. street to street. Panicked civilians screamed as the stonemasons began to ransack the city. During the chaos he was cut off from the rest of his regiment in the city's marketplace and was later found defending a group of civilians from enchoraching bandits. One by one they fell to his steel and determination and were eventually routed, fleeing back into the path of quickly approaching reinforcements. He'd seen a handful pair off into a house by the bank, forcing thier way in and taking the occupant hostage. Stained with blood and pumping with adrenaline he gave pursuit in a moment of impulse, driven by Adrians moral teachings. Crashing through a window into the living room where two bandits seemed focused with a brutal lust, taking them completley by suprise and ruthlessly capitalising.. Granting no quarter.. The young woman cried in the corner, her clothes torn but thankfully he'd not allowed them time to have thier way. The remaining uprisers fled the city into the forest as thier numbers and morale dwindled. The Third War - Tours of Duty For his actions in the cities defence he was promoted to sergeant and assumed command of a small independant scouting force. They were tasked with patrolling much of the southern kingdom and outlying territories 'mopping up' any scattered small remaining Horde forces, and monitoring any that were large enough for them not to outwardly engage in battle. The small unit bonded tightly.. They were the closest thing he'd come to knowing 'family'. Effecient and swift in small engagements, utilising and devising new tactics from encounter to encounter. Yet the 'brothers' true taste of open war was to come as they were stationed far south beyond the forests borders... The jungles had taken thier toll. They were tired.. Lack of sleep, daily engagements with wild animals, Trolls and a small band of Orcs that looked to be setting up camp near the eastern beach. Fever didn't help either.. They'd become savage killers rather then mere scouts, simply surviving.. yet barely.. two of thier number had already fallen to sickness. Not wanting to risk anymore needless life for what now seemed to be a fool's errand, Jayse made the call to return home.. Prepared gladly to face the consiquences of disobeying orders himself.. The Third War - Endgame In the time they were away, much had occured in the north. The plague was sweeping fast, Prince Arthas had returned with a legion of vile damned and slain King Terenas. The once great nation of Lorderan had fallen, and any remaining forces were marching to Mt. Hyjal along with newfound allies. Of the small unit, those that were fit to fight were reassigned into the main stormwind forces, most of which were already marching east to the mountains. Along the way rumour spread like wildfire among the troops of the enemy they were to face. Jayse shrugged this off, resound to the fact no such beings could ever exist. They were the stuff of folklore and childrens tales.. ...He couldn't have been more wrong.. That day.. any man of sound mind that claimed immunity of fear.. was a damn liar.. Standing on the ramparts of the makeshift defences he looked out to the enemy with eyes wide, muscles tense. These demons.. spewing fire, wailing.. most standing taller then any man's pride. It was the stuff of sheer nightmare and for the first time in his life.. he felt fear and confusion.. They'd been fighting the greenskins yet.. they now stood shoulder to shoulder.. Facing this army of terror and the thing's he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. The coming battle was chaotic.. the demons knew nothing of rank and formation and came from all sides without mercy or prediction. Yet the defences fought on but only to slow the inevitible. During the retreat up the mountian path he was hit unconcious already wounded, the full might of the burning leigon advancing upon him. Rousing to sit he could do nothing but stare helplessly at his maker.. a doomguard reared its sword, grinning wickedly with full intent on execution. Exhausted and groggy, he simply closed his eyes hearing only the isolated swing of steel cutting air.. Yet.. death never claimed him. He was suddenly pulled backward as the doomguard fell before him, it's head rolling to his side with a foul grimace. A Kaeldori sentinel pulled him to his feet barking in a foriegn tounge, thrusting a weapon to his hands. Jayse fought with a renewed vigor and raging with adrenaline surged as they fought thier way side by side back to the second line of defence with due speed. Barely keeping ahead of the swarming teeth and soaked with unatural blood. The final events of the battle were a haze of shouting, screaming, clashing steel and thundering magic. He remembers seeing a larger demon at the summit approaching a great tree.. the deep bellow of a distant horn.. a blinding flash of gathered light followed by a surge of explosive energy.. a tingling sensation and then.. a still quiet.. The fighting was over and the forces were left to gather thier resolve, rejoyce the victory.. most were overcome with numbness.. others griefstriken.. Jayse counted among the innitial, slowly approaching the summit passing scores of fallen in battle, the ground was soaked with the blood of many. Nearing the final turn in the path he stopped dead in his tracks. Looked upon a sword hilt, golden, fashioned into a dragons maw impaled deeply into a demon corpse. A flicker of hope soon faded as his once mentor was nowhere to be found. Taking the sword in hand he cast a final glance over the striken battlefield, then turned for home.. A bitter victory, yet.. he would only come to understand the importance of the battle in the coming years.. one he never thought to survive.. Stormwind Intelligence : Section 7 The time's post-war were tough, yet hope and prosperity grew in the south. Stormwind became the capital and people began to rebuild thier lives, or start afresh. Jayse was stuggling to come to terms with the loss of his 'brothers', and he spent most days at the forest cemetery after the military buirial. He had no reason to but he simply blamed himself. A self destructive outlook yet he wasn't in a position to save them.. Dispite his current state, his past efforts had been noted. After being brought before a meeting of the high command he was given an offer.. It was portrayed that his combat experience, knowledge of tactics and leadership made him an ideal candidate for reassignment. What they didn't outwardly explain was that a man with no family ties and nothing to lose was perfect for Stormwind Intelligence... At first he was hesitant, he'd heard about the agency through military circles and wasn't sure what to make of it.. However, seeing it as a fresh start for himself he accepted the offer and the next day, was standing within the headquarters of 'Section 7'.. He was soon to find out what was expected.. Initiation of a new agent were constant subtle tests of morality, trust and skill. It was explained bluntly that doing what was nessicary, doesn't always mean doing what is percieved as right. He would face hard choices, had to be trusted to make the right call and follow orders without question or personal feeling getting in the way.. Throughout his training he was looked upon as an outsider, often with contempt from the other agents, trust and respect went hand in hand and had to be earnt. He was passed from mentor to mentor each being as faceless, vague and deceptive as the last, absorbing everything laid before him. How to read reactions in voice and gesture while keeping your own veiled. Disguising ones voice, thoroughly studying mannersim, turn of phrase of each known diolect and self articulation. Foriegn languages were to be mastered along with infiltration tactics and the ability to second guess. Something he naturally seemed to excel in. External affairs, espionage and surveillance were the staple of the agency's work. Coming with that, the risk of capture and he had to be ready for this.. Training in this field was severe both mentaly and physcially. He'd be beat, held at stress and deliberatly told convincing lies in a effort to break him day by day. Borderline torture most would percieve, yet.. he had to be trusted implicably.. if you were compromised.. more often then not, you were on your own.. Over time, he grew competent and his loyalties became evident in his mentors, and colleagues. After a series of overseen milkrun operations he was deemed ready for the real work ahead and proudly stood in the main hall of the agency now not as an outsider.. but an equal.. Service Record *Locked in a file within the Section 7 archives* Ingame History (in progress) Smoke and Mirrors Upon his return to the city, Jayse was to find out first hand that loyalties can be blinding. Social Ties (in progress) Freinds - Adrian Daggertt (Presumed Dead') - ''The man responsible for putting Jayse on his military path. He was an uncle and mentor to him growing up from a squire to full adulthood. They regrettibly lost touch during the start of the third war as Jayse's squad were sent to all ends of the kingdom and surrounding areas. The battle of Hyjal was to be thier almost final meeting. He never saw Adrian's body yet his sword 'Dragon's Virtue' was reclaimed after the battle. Jayse holds it dear but is yet to discover it's true power and origins. Holding it in hand brings back fond memories of Adrian and also the tingle of a currently undetermined force.. - Blaire Abendanon ('''Dead) - Two weeks after the betrayl and attempted murder at the hands of an SI:7 conspiracy, Blaire found him. In a panic he nearly killed her at pointblank range pegging her as an assassin yet, her soft voice brought out a hessitant trust. Strangley he began to fall in love, perhaps due to the circumstances he's not quite sure. When he learned of her death, it affected him greatley. He still keeps her scarf, pistol and necklace tucked away safley. '- Analeigh 'Avery' Blackdawn' - The woman of his dreams, mother to his firstborn, freind and playmate. Thier innitial freindship was rocky to say at best however the more time he spent with her the more he simply fell in love. Was heartbroken during her time with Rogerran yet afterwards.. she fell for him. They've been through quite some adventures together as both a loving couple and a working partnership. She's the one person he would give his life for without a second thought if it came to it. She understands him completley and he is just about becoming to understand her. Deeply in love.. Jayse will stop at nothing to protect Avery and his family.. - Menorian Cutford - A master of an almost forgotten path and former love/mentor of Avery. It was through being with her that he came into contact with Menorian and his 'skill'. Over time they formed a working partnership/freindship exchanging information and keeping an eye on each others backs. He looks to Menorian as a trusted friend and in a way finds them rather alike in many aspects which is a certian comfort to him. They've talked about many things and more notably the fact that Jayse has come to realise that his conventional skills, however sharp they are seem to be no match for the greater threats he's come to deal with in his time back from 'old lorderon'. The local cults, Secret societies and men of 'noble' faith have almost been his undoing. Menorian understood and a pact has been made. With his mentors careful guidance Jayse has been innitiated into an old order and currently serves under him in the Spec Ops unit of a private military company.. - Garodin Silversmith - During surveillance work he kept an intruiged eye on the former Spymaster. Interest peaked upon Garodin's 'defection' to the Vanguard. Having seen the events unfold that night he had to know more about him and his motive. This lead him into contact with Chessny after conflicting rumours surrounding Garodin's 'death' circulated. However both efforts on part of himself and Menorian proved unfruitful. Yet when Merian was taken by the agency on an unrelated matter, a fammiliar voice surfaced. Garodin was infact alive and serving in Northrend. Jayse got to know Garodin mainly through his ties with Menorian and now serves with him. He want's to know more about what makes Garodin tick inside. Hopefully to gain another skilled, yet powerful ally he can trust. - Ledgic Kaden Caan - Aniane Fox - Noxie Skye (Missing) - Tarcus (Missing) - Serentha - Aylarian - Bordas Gaze (Presumed Dead'')' - Had been freinds for a long while. Recently had Bordas in a safehouse to avoid the assassins after him. Upon recieving news that he'd gone missing and from Garodin that a warlock type was now looking to Jayse he came to Stormwind. Only to discover the 'warlock' was infact Bordas in disguise, but it was too late. Bordas was last seen in the cathedral on the edge of death when he suddenly vanished before a crowd of people and Jayse was arrested on the grounds of percieved assassination and suspected involvement. He blames himself in part to what happened that night and it's only made him more determined to find the end of the path he now walks. - Tydor White ('''Missing) - They first met at the cathedral following an assassination attempt on Bordas Gaze. Sharing a smoke they spoke of a few things, more notable being the past events leading to the reason Bordas was laying on the table recovering from a near death encounter. They gradually became good freinds and share many of the same enemies. Although not quite for the same reasons.. Recently he hasn't seen 'Ty' for a while and suspects he might have been taken by the same assassins that took Bordas. - Chessny Twinkletoes Jawbreaker - Odrade Hearth - Geldar Angelos - Feilan - Raehanna Acquaintances Enemies Additional Areas of Expertise Creations, Weapons and Gear Fordragon Company Communicaton Device (F.C.C) '''- The FCC is a mechanical iterration on the more commonly used scrying stones and pendants used by Magi and Sorcerers. Instead of communicating thoughts this device will register, send and receive voice communication through a module powered by low frequency mana-cells. It can be muted so only the user will hear communication or put on 'loud' to enable any nearby to hear. The 'signal' is sent via a pre-syncronised apexis crystal encased within the module in a sprung housing to negate the slight vibrations. '''Wrist Mounted Munition's Launcher (W.M.M.L)- The device is strapped to the right forearm and when armed a small charge flicks into view from the external housing. The charges are around 3 inches in length and carry a small Seaforium payload with a water vial chamber to break on impact and detonate the explosive. Proppelled by a combustion system taking Goblin Rocket Fuel makes them less accurate the further they travel. The payload itself is sufficiant to significant damage to a light armoured target but primarly designed to hinder heavily armoured targets and the traction systems of siege vehicles and airbourne threats. He usually carries two charges, one in the device and one to his belt as carrying anymore would be quite dangerous. The device requires great care when reloading given the nature of the ammunition. High Tension Manaweave Rope - The Manaweave Rope sports a hook to one end and it mainly used to climb down a high surface quickly. It can take the weight of ten men in full equipment without breaking and is resistant to fire. Retractable Crossbow - Worn on the left wrist looking much like the W.M.M.L. It remains folded and stowed inside the housing until needed when it can be pulled out and unfolded with an armspan of around 10 inches taught. It can be loaded with a variety of specially designed darts, making it unsuitable for archery arrows and usual crossbow bolts. The armspan gives it an accurate range of around 100 feet before deviation. *'Poisoned Darts' - Coated in Deadly Venom designed for killing a target. Care has to be taken when handling to as not to infect yourself when loading. *'Anesthetic Darts' - Coated in a powerful fast acting sedative. The average target will usualy have a brief moment to acknowledge the fact they've been hit before falling asleep OOC Notes and Rules General Use of Stealth - The General use of stealth regarding Jayse has been one of physical concealment. If you find Jayse in stealth and he -is IC- this will be for the following reasons: *'He is in a very low light environment' - a deeply dark corner in a building or in a dark forest at a distance from your character which would prove hard to spot him. Also I ask you to use discretion with your characters in this matter.. often Jayse will remain out of stealth given the matter of distance but use logic in determining how dark an environment is and if your character would be able to spot him. (even though the gameworld allows you to see characters at a distance) Of course Jayse will emply the same rules himself if he's found without the appropriate equipment) *'In cover' - If he is hidden in a bush and remaining silent without moving *'Moving across an innaccessible rooftop' - Jayse is a skilled climber and often climbs out of the streets to track targets and or evade pursuers. When he's moving across a roof he will follow a logical path, as in the closest to the roof he can get given his route. If reaches a deadend he will climb down (come out of stealth) or for example have no choice but to dive from the roof into the canal (come out of stealth). *'Performing an action that would prove innaccessible' - For example he is positioned above a doorway propping himself up with the walls, hidden behind a tapestry, moved behind a bookcase or hiding in a well. (natrually if your character does make the attempt to search for him staying hidden will prove difficult for him and he will do his best to try and distract to avoid compromise) All of Jayses actions when he is in stealth will be emoted and often chances for other people to get a hint of him nearby will be given if they're aware enough to spot (logically). For example birds may be scared from the roof and take flight suddenly, a rooftile may creak, he could sneeze when in cover or snap a twig underfoot, or simply in a bid of escape have no choice but to make alot of noise to alert his presence (fall from the roof landing and breaking crates). I ask you to -not- simply use this as a cue to stop current RP events, such as suddenly cutting a conversation short ect.. unless good reason for his presence have been noted. So of course this means if he is nearby in stealth and your OOC can see him, it doesn't mean you could IC. Simple logic and reasoning I ask you to employ in this situation. Jayse will remain in cover as long as he is -still- and -unseen-. He will always do his best to remain so but of course there's always the chance he will be found. When this is the case he -will- come out of stealth and act accordingly. If he moves from cover he -will- come out of stealth. Example being infiltrating a keep. The keeps in the game (when the main gate is shut) can be dark and torchlit, he will use dark corners to evade patrols and try to move about when the way is clear. If he is unseen when he reaches his new position he will restealth. If he's spotted then he will take the appropriate actions depending on his current goal. Advanced Rules - The Hand of Shadows Recently Jayse has become a disciple of The Hand of Shadows. He has been given a blessing to utilise Dark Magic to 'play tricks' on his mind: *'Silent Steps' - Jayse can trick himself into believing he makes no noise. With the use of dark magic this becomes reality and is able to move across any surface without making an audiable sound. (Mastered) *'Shadewalk' - Jayse is gaining the ability to conceal himself in shadow by thinking briefly of a dire situation. This will be emoted and shown by the use of (cloak of Shadow + Stealth). Currently it cannot be done for very long given the severe mental strain. (Training')' Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Engineers